


M.I.N.E.

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No particular setting, but Spike and Buffy are together.  Buffy refuses to share.  Completed April 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.I.N.E.

“Whatcha’ eatin’, Slayer?” 

I gather the box closer to me, hunch my shoulders a bit so his eagle eyes can’t read the writing. Any other vamp, and I wouldn’t have to worry about my chocolate-covered cherries. Hell, I could probably flaunt my eating them and the only thing they would do was salivate as my neck tipped back to swallow.  

But, Spike isn’t any normal vampire. Then again, if he was, I would have staked him a long time ago. Some days, I wonder why I don’t. 

Like now. 

With him eyeing my box – _MY_ box – of treats.  

“Nothin’,” I practically growl around the bite in my mouth.  

He walks farther into the living room and I hunch over a little more. Right on cue, like a dog with a bone, he’s in my personal space, arms outstretched to snatch away my box of goodies.  

“Back off, Blood Breath,” I growl for real this time. “These are mine. M. I. N. E. _Mine_!” 

But does he listen?  Hell no! 

I scoot into the corner of the couch as he makes to straddle my waist. My box of chocolates, I shove behind my back. Yeah, they’re probably getting squished, but better that, than no goodies at all.  

He smirks at me and my eyes narrow. If he thinks he’s getting some… uh… chocolate – damn that look of his needs to be outlawed – he’s got another think coming.  

“Come on, luv. All I want is a taste.” 

I can’t help it; I start to cave. He’s got the double entendre thingy down pat – probably invented it himself. My body starts to respond, right on cue, both to his nearness and that voice. _When does it not?_ My eyes glaze over, and I know he’s probably grinning from ear to ear now.  

“Spike…”  

I draw the single syllable out in a whine worthy of a once-prepubescent Dawn.  Not that it does me any good since he’s now sitting in my lap. 

His head lowers and I wait with bated breath for his kiss. Part my lips in anticipation. I may have licked my lips. By this point, my brain is mush and I would be good to get out my own name, let alone share what I did while his lips descended slowly towards my own. 

His fingers wind their way into my hair, give my head a bit of a massage before they grab a fistful in either hand and apply gentle pressure to get me to tilt my head back. 

Finally his mouth is on mine, tongue flicking out to lap at the lingering taste of chocolate and cherries. I moan. Pull him closer. Feel his chest press against my breasts.  

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._  

He thrusts his hips and I feel him, his hardness, press into my belly.  The throb between my legs is instantaneous. Need, want, desire, for this man, this vampire who is my mate, slams through me with all the subtlety of a freight train going full tilt.  

I’m not sure how I end up stretched lengthwise on the couch. Or how my jeans manage to dangle from one leg. I don’t even bitch about another pair of underwear that is slated for the garbage because I feel the cool head of his cock pressing against me. Then in. A long, slow stretch I feel all the way to my toes.

My legs wrap around his hips, oblivious to the denim still covering his thighs. Patience is not in either of our natures… _much_.   

Spike strikes up a rhythm sure to bring me off in a matter of minutes. I whisper naughty things in his ear, bite it when I’m finished, to make sure he joins me.  

A car door slams outside, and I curse silently. Spike is much more vocal, cursing long and loud as he pulls out of me and sets his jeans to right. I move much slower and barely manage to get my leg back in my pants and get them zipped when the front door opens.  

“We’re back!” Dawn calls out cheerfully as she lets herself in.  

I flop back on the couch and stare at the entryway until she comes into view, grumble out a greeting in return, though I do manage to paste a smile on my face. 

I go from being horny and trying not to look it, to shocked, to pissed off, in two point two seconds when I hear Spike call out a muffled greeting himself.  

I swivel around and launch myself at the vamp.  

“Hey! Those are _mine_ , dammit!” 


End file.
